Butterfly Kisses
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: My first attempt at a songfic. Its mostly Chandler with a bit of Monica.


This is my first attempt at a song fic. I love the song Butterfly Kisses and I heard it again last night and thought it would make a great song fic. Its mostly a Chandler fic but there will be a little Monica.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. The song Butterfly Kisses belongs to Bob Carlisle.  
  
Title: Butterfly Kisses  
  
Rated: G  
  
Butterfly Kisses  
  
Chandler smiled as he gazed at his tiny newborn daughter snuggled in her mommy's arms. She was prefect with soft brown hair and deep blue eyes. She was the miracle he prayed for every night. With all that he'd done wrong he must have done something right to have been blessed with his new baby girl.  
  
There's two things I know for sure  
  
She was sent from Heaven, she's daddy's little girl.  
  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night, she talks to Jesus, and I close my eyes  
  
And I thank God for all the joy in my life,  
  
Oh, but most of all for...  
  
He looked at his little girl she was five today. She was in the kitchen smiling as she helped her mommy bake her birthday cake. She looked over at him her face covered in flour. She smiled and waved at him. When the cake was finished it was lopsided "It looks funny daddy" she frowned. "He smiled "No it doesn't sweetie it looks great" She smiled "Really daddy, I tried to make it look like mommy's cakes" He nodded and tickled her. "It looks yummy angel" he told her.  
  
Her party was outside at Central Park it had everything a little girl could want including pony rides. Her little face lit up. "Ponies" she giggled "Take me for a pony ride daddy" He smiled as he picked her up and placed her on the pony's back. "I've never been on a real pony daddy" she said a little scared. Will you walk with me" she asked. Chandler smiled "Don't worry sweeite daddy's right here" he said.  
  
He walked into her room that night and saw her kneeling by her bed with her little hands together. She looked up at him "I'm saying my prayers daddy wanna say your prayers with me" she asked softly. He knelt down beside her. "Daddy'd like that sweetie" he whispered. He listened to her pray telling God to bless her mommy and daddy, her uncle Ross, aunt Rachel and cousins Ben and Emma, her aunt Phoebe and uncle Joey and her grandparents. When she was done he tucked her in. "Night angel" he whispered. "Night daddy" she said putting her arms around his neck giving him a butterfly kiss.  
  
Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer.  
  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair.  
  
"Walk beside the pony, its my first ride"  
  
"I know the cake looks funny, daddy, but I sure tried"  
  
Oh with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right  
  
To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses at night.  
  
Chandler watched his daughter spinning around in her new dress. His little girl was turning sixteen today. She was almost a woman, no longer the little girl that said her prayers with daddy giving him a butterfly kiss at the end. He watched her mom help her with her hair. She was definitely Monica's daughter looking more like her everyday. It seemed like she went from pigtails in her hair and playing Barbies to wearing makeup and driving overnight. She looked over and saw him looking at her. She smiled and her eyes sparkled. His little girl was growing up.  
  
He walked into her room to say goodnight. She smiled "Just in time for our prayers daddy" she grinned. He smiled and knelt down beside her. After their prayers he tucked her in like he did when she was little. "Night angel" he said. "Night daddy" she said kissing his cheek. "No butterfly kiss huh" he joked. "Don't be mad daddy I love you, but I just think I've gotten a little too old for that" she whispered. "That's okay sweeite" he said with a smile. He walked to the door. When he turned around he saw not the young woman she was but the little girl she once was.  
  
Sweet sixteen today,  
  
She's looking like her mama a little more everyday.  
  
One part woman, the other part girl.  
  
To perfume and makeup, from ribbons and curls.  
  
Trying her wings out in great big world.  
  
But I remember...  
  
Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer.  
  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair.  
  
"You know how much I love you daddy, but if you don't mind,  
  
I'm only going to kiss you on the cheek this time"  
  
Oh, with all I've done wrong, I must have done something right.  
  
To deserve her love every morning, and butterfly kisses at night.  
  
All the precious time...Like the wind, the years go by  
  
Precious butterfly...Spread your wings.  
  
Chandler sighed softly as he watched his little girl. She was all grown up now and was as beautiful as Monica. Today his little girl was getting married. She looked at herself in the mirror and smoothed out the wrinkles in her long white dress. She checked the little white flowers Monica had helped her put in her hair. She smiled when she saw her dad staring at her. "whatcha thinkin about daddy" she asked. "In a little while you won't be a Bing anymore" he said. "I...I feel like I'm losing my little girl" he whispered. She smiled "Oh daddy I'll always be a Bing and you're not losing me I'll always be your little girl" she said giving him a butterfly kiss.  
  
She smiled "So daddy do I look pretty in my wedding gown" she asked. Chandler smiled "You look as beautiful as your mother did on our wedding day" he said softly. Music started to play. "Its almost time to walk me down the isle" she said. She looked at her dad and saw that he had tears in his eyes "Aww daddy don't cry" she whispered. They started down the isle. Chandler saw his daughter's grown smiling at her as she walked down the isle. They were just about to the end of the isle when she whispered. "I love you daddy" "We'll always have butterfly kisses"  
  
As Chandler watched his daughter get married he thought back to their nightly ritual of praying together and her butterfly kisses. "We'll always have butterfly kisses" he whispered.  
  
She'll change her name today.  
  
She'll make a promise and I'll give her away.  
  
Standing in the bride room just staring at her,  
  
She asks me what I'm thinking, and I say "I'm not sure,  
  
I feel like I'm losing my little girl" Then she leaned over...and gave me...  
  
Butterfly kisses, with her mama there sticking little white flowers all up in her hair.  
  
"Walk me down the isle, daddy, its just about time"  
  
"Does my wedding gown look pretty daddy?" "Daddy, don't cry"  
  
Oh, with all I've done wrong, I must have done something right.  
  
To deserve her love every morning, and butterfly kisses  
  
I couldn't ask God for more. Man, this is what love is.  
  
I know I've got to let her go, but I'll always remember  
  
Every hug in the morning, and butterfly kisses.  
  
Authors Note: Hello all. Well here it is my first attempt at a song fic. It probably sucks though. LOL. But hey I tried. I just love the song Butterfly Kisses and I love Chandler and Monica and even though this is mostly a Chandler fic with a couple mentions of Monica and one brief mention of the rest of our favorite Friends I just had to try a song fic. So please review even if it sucks like it probably does! LOL. Thanx! 


End file.
